Lyra Phoenix
Lyra Phoenix is a Professional Wrestler throughout the Grid of SL Wrestling as one of the Hottest Upcoming wrestler as well as was voted as "Rookie of the Year" for 2013 at Virtual Attitude Wrestling. 'Early Career - The Phoenix' Lyra Phoenix, short named as Phoenix, debuted in October of 2013 at VAW and has created a Burning Path of Fire ever since. She quickly moved up the ranks in VAW as she consistently trained daily in the ring with her mentor, Stacy Grace. Both her and Stacy have a very close bond, almost like family. Later on, they both left VAW to pursue their own careers separately. 'Seeker - APW, HAWX' "Phoenix" searched to place her talents against other feds as she wanted to seek more of a challenge that best suited her own goals. Apocadelic Performance Wrestling, later renamed Action Packed Wrestling, was Lyra's first place outside of VAW to try out. Lyra had a very good run there, as well as winning the APW Women's US Title. Despite the lack of motivation for her, she defeated some worthy opponents such as Arcana, Michelle Snyder, as well as Miss Misty. But as much as she could've done, she left the company as it did not suit her style best. She wanted to show off more than what APW could have provided for her. Hellkatz Angels Wrestling X-Treme, HAWX, was where Lyra started to see the more unique side of SL Wrestling as she competed against much worthy opponents. Again she had a good run as she defeated 15+ other competitors becoming the 2013 HAWX Demolition Derby Rumble winner. There, she recklessly attacked anyone who got in her way. Delivering a more Impactful style to her moveset and learning several ways of the "Hard-core" wrestling style. She even formed a temporarily trio with Kendra and Miss Misty, WMD. She once called it "Home" for her and did everything in her power to show it off to everyone. However as times changed, so did her allegiance as she thought about what was best for her thus leaving HAWX. 'Re-Ignition - VWE' Lyra knew where she wanted to go, where her skills can consistently improve as well as show off all that she knows and always seek a challenge. Virtual Wrestling Entertainment has what Lyra seeks. Lyra's skills were always placed on display as well as tested against some of SL Wrestling's best performers such as Christina Krovac, Lily Martinez, Rie Kurihara, and much more. Lyra always enjoyed working a match at VWE as no matter how much it changes, The wrestling will never change. She has had many stories at the VWE, even some when she was playing as her Super-Hero Ego "The Redwing". She has not yet climbed to the top of the ladder yet, but time will tell when her skills will be placed on display at VWE again. 'Unleashed - WPWF' At this point, Lyra has already gained a considerable amount of reputation among the Grid. She wanted to try something different as well as with style. The Women's Professional Wrestling Federation was just that place for Lyra to switch up her style. Arguably one of the best choices for Lyra was joining WPWF to work with old and new talent around the Grid such as Maxine, Alexandra, Ryoko Takeda, Chiyoko and more. She quickly became the 1st ever Siren Rising Champion after defeating Christina Krovac as well as Ritsuko Nakamura. Ever since, She's been Burning up the Sirens with her powerful figure as she let's her foes realize it is Time to Burn. 'Personal Life' Lyra is a public figure in both SL Wrestling as well as The SL Media with her company, Team Wildfire, which is a Media Enterprise that she started in January 2014. She is a SL Wrestling Trainer at WPWF and is a woman not shy of words. She's very open-minded and friendly when it comes down to it. Team Wildfire started out as a Video Producing company as they started out with producing high-quality videos for SL Wrestlers as Entrance Videos. Her goal in mind was to have Every SL Wrestler have a entrance video instead of using standard music videos. Her goal was achieved as she began expanding her company into many other sources, such as Filming, Producing, Podcast, and Animating. Safe to say, Team Wildfire is constantly busy as currently there are only 4 Members of Team Wildfire. Lyra Phoenix, Rainbow Falcon, Wolfy Kessel, and Ren Blackheart. As the years past, so has ownership of Team Wildfire as Rainbow Falcon currently owns the group and has his podcast hosted on it, The Wildfire Podcast: Hosted by Rainbow Falcon.